jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic Period. Unlike the previous are cloned Dilophosaurs possess frills and the ability to spit venom Although smaller than big predators like T.rex, Dilophosaurus is not one to be taken lightly, especially by scientists and observers. It's small size and lightweight make it a full fledged hunter that can actively pursue it's prey. Breed- Dilophosaurus carnivore File: Spitting Stalker Name: Dilophosaurus ingensis Nublarensis Location And Era: North America, Asia Early Jurassic period lifespan: 42 years status: extinct population: 0 top speed: 30 mph vocalization: Individuals in a pack communicate by making a variety of hooting, whistling, snarls and squeaking sounds. When aggressive, Dilophosaurus produces a hissing scream which, in combination with the rattling frill, can be particularly deafening. Individuals use these for display or communication, with elaborate head-bobbing accompanied by hooting calls. diet: carnivore; Dilophosaurs operate mainly as ambush predators, sneaking up within a few feet of their targets before launching an attack. But if the chance arises, they will readily engage in direct pursuit. Dilophosaurs usually kill their prey by sinking their teeth into the neck or by tearing off pieces of flesh, thus causing excess bleeding. although meat is its prime food source, it was also reported by inGen scientists that these animals also eat fish. In the savanna, Dilophosaurus hunts an abundant variety of small to medium sized herbivores. other dinosaurs make up at least 80% of the Dilophosaurus diet, and include species of many sizes largest species is parasaurolophus , and Fish are also taken on a minor basis. Adult Triceratops stegosaurus, parasaurolophus Ankylosaurus And sinoceratops are generally excluded due to being too big to attack, but young and weak individuals are sometimes targeted. From time to time, Dilophosaurus will also take Pachycephalosaurus and Stygimoloch as potential prey. Like most carnivores, Dilophosaurus shows no restraint in scavenging for free meals if hunting becomes impossible. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna Habitat: Dilophosaurus lives on Isla Sorna‘s southern savanna, where it thrives as one of the more abundant predators. On nublar It coexists alongside velociraptors, trexes, apatosaurus, triceratops, stegosaurus with each animal occupying a specific niche. The tall grassy areas and shaded trees provide excellent cover when ambushing potential prey. they can be found the most remote parts of the jungle. This elusive predator spends the daylight hours sleeping in the foliage near rivers and streams in the dense jungle, out of sight of larger predators. DNA interpolation: (87.9%) pure '''Dilophosaurus '''wetherilli dna (3.1%) African reed frog dna (5%) Australian frilled lizard dna (5%) Yellow-banded poison dart frog addtionally info: Seventeen Dilophosaurus were recreated by InGen5 in their compound6 on Isla Sorna where they raised by the workers there until a few months had passed where five were transported to the neighboring island of Isla Nublar for InGen's Jurassic Park.7 They resided in the Dilophosaur Paddock of the park.5 The people at InGen thought cloning Dilophosaurus was a good idea because of its exotic, beautiful patterns on its body. However, once they cloned it they found out the difficulty of managing it. Soon after it was cloned, the managers of the park found out it was venomous. Containing both hemotoxic and neurotoxic venom which it used for taking down prey larger than itself and defense. The workers found out that the animal can spit when one of them was blinded by the substance giving Dilophosaurus the appropriate nickname "Spitter". Due to its weak bite Dilophosaurus usually attacks prey smaller than itself. Once the prey is blinded Dilophosaurus attacks the throat or stomach to spill out the intestines. Once a sample was collected it was found to have seven different toxic enzymes in it. The venom also causes extreme irritation of the skin on contact. The venom can be spat at a distance of several meters. Dilophosaurus can be found in groups of around 11. Each group is lead by a female whose frill is not as large or bright as the males. Strangely, Sauropods are immune to the venom. Plans to remove the venom glands were suggested, but an autopsy would have to be made. This would mean one would have to be killed, and John Hammond refused to let that happen. Nicknamed "spitter", Dilophosaurus is one of the most representative Jurassic Park dinosaurs. It gets its nickname from its ability to spray a black, gooey substance to the eyes of its victim to a distance of several meters. This substance is actually a cocktail of seven different toxic enzymes, which cause extreme pain and blindness, leaving the victim defenseless against the Dilophosaurus' attack. It can also inoculate its venom by biting and chewing prey and then releasing, waiting for it to die. It seems that young individuals are more prone to spit. Dilophosaurus is elusive and nocturnal; however, it ranks among the most spectacular dinosaurs due to its vividly colored crests and its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a cobra's hood when the animal is ready to attack. Although it is a fast runner, in Jurassic Park it is mostly an ambush predator that lives in the most remote jungle zones. The scientists of Jurassic Park only realized that the Dilophosaurus could spit its venom when one of the park's workers was hit in the face by the animal's spitter. The Dilophosaurus' venom glands were never found. Moving in small bands through isla nublar’s Island's jungles, Dilos also have a potent neurotoxin in their bite, which is delivered Gila monster-style through grooves in the teeth of the lower jaw. They use this venom to bring down quite large animals, from water buffalo to smaller hadrosaurs to even lone raptors that have split off from their pack. Dilophosaurus is an elusive and nocturnal dinosaur. It is a recognizable animal, sporting a pair of semi-circular crests on top of its head. Another spectacular feature of this dinosaur is its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a cobra's hood around its neck. The frill is vibrantly colored, especially in males, and can be used to 'hypnotize' prey, or to warn off enemies before delivering a bite or spitting. The frill is capable of being vibrated, making a loud rattling sound. Also known as the "spitter", Dilophosaurus gets its nickname from its ability to spray a thick, black gooey substance at its victim to a distance of up to 20 feet. This substance has the odor and texture of vomit and it is possible the dinosaur mixes powerful acids from its stomach with venom produced from its venom ducts prior to release. The substance causes burning of the skin and immediate blindness if delivered to the eyes. Dilophosaurus venomous saliva allows the animal to take down much larger prey than its teeth and claws would otherwise allow. As well as spitting, Dilophosaurus can also inoculate its venom by biting prey and then releasing, waiting for the victim to die, similar in fashion to a Komodo Dragon. Once entered into the bloodstream, the venom causes extreme pain and eventual paralysis. Juveniles and sub-adults are very playful and inquisitive, often playfully torturing their prey before killing it, while adults are usually more reserved and direct in their hunting strategies. Courtship in Dilophosaurus is rather elaborate in comparison to other dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Taking place near a body of fresh water such as a river or stream, a male and female Dilophosaurus pair will first take turns to drink water then hoot and snarl at each other. This process can last for several hours. Following this, the male will initiate a mating dance to reel the female in. The male stands to his full height, tilting his head back to extend his frill a little way to allow the female to get a good look at the bright splodges of color. The male moves around the female in a circular pattern, bobbing his head to display the crests atop his head. If receptive, the female will follow his steps, bobbing her head in time with the male, mirroring his movements. The dance ends with the two Dilophosaurs poised side by side, necks taut and heads tilted skyward. Mating occurs immediately afterwards, and more mating's may occur within the next few days without the mating ritual beforehand. When the next time for breeding comes round, the same pair will perform the same ritual to renew the bonds between them. Dilophosaurus pairs mate for life, and both parents aid in nest construction, egg incubation and chick rearing. However if the female happens to die, her mate may either attempt to steal a female from one of his brothers, or leave the pack to search for a new mate elsewhere. If it is the female which is left mateless, she typically remains so unless a new male tries to court her. Being more attached to her sisters, a female is more likely to remain with her pack rather than leave it, even if it means never reproducing again. Wu's amphibian DNA has profoundly changed our Dilophosaurs. They should grow to six meters long. None in our brood are that big. I'm even wondering if the frill and spitting behavior are a splicing error. There's no evidence in the fossil record for that business. It's likely that Dr. Henry Wu's inclusion of frog DNA or a splicing error that was responsible for the abnormal traits seen in the cloned Dilophosaurs. This is most likely possible, as Dr. Wu noted that Dilophosaurus genetic structure was compatible with the DNA of Dendrobates leucomelas (Yellow-banded poison dart frog).9 Our Dilos may be small, but they're tenacious. Once they decide you're prey, they don't let up. There's nothing to do but get away as fast as you can. This animal is a very fast runner and it is a very skilled hunter. Living solitary or sometimes in small groups, dilophosaurus isn very terrritorial. Not only is this animal fast and has a vicious bite, its also extremely aggressive and poisonous! these animals are able to spit a thick black toxic fluid precisely into the eyes of its prey, up to a distance of 4 metres. It is very difficult to control these animals because of their spitting behavior and several keepers were temporarily blinded by spitter attacks. However "only" 4 people died at the hands of all dilophosaurus species together (one of these victims was dennis Nedry). In the wild, dilophosaurus on Isla Sorna sometimes prefer the savannah like areas where it camouflages wih the high grass. Raptor usually stay away from dilophosaurus and packs of raptor normally stay away from the hunting grounds of dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus communicates with a variety of sounds with other dilophosaurus. If attacked by a dilophosaurus, it is best to protect the eyes and flee as fast as possible. Keepers tried to spend as few time as possible in dilophosaurus paddocks. For the new park, dilophosaurus is set to be included and special care was taken for them as their whole paddock is covered at the sides with plexiglass to protect the visitors. Keepers found out that this animal can get quite calm when feeded and it usually lies in the shadows when its has finished its meal to take a nap. In the wild they seem to prefer the hotter areas. Sometimes, these animals can be seen hunting along the coasts for dead fish. Females lay up to five eggs and only mate during summer. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, I'm sad to announce that the species had fallen back into extinction. ingen might still have the DNA for it but it's unknown as to where it is.